


Paint Party

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angie has lots of good ideas, Art, But a sweet doofus, Drawing, Everyone lives, Eyes are important folks, Gen, Happy Days - Freeform, Harukawa Maki/ Momota Kaito is implied, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I have a weird sense of humor, I love all my readers, It took me weeks to write this, K1-B0 spelled Kiibo, Kaede and Miu are Voltron Trash, Kaede is so done with everyone, Kaede/Miu implied, Kaito Momota is a doofus, Kaito can cook, More childhood friends with Ouma and Maki?, No Angst, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Other, Ouma isn't all that bad, Ouma not Oma, Pancakes, Pay attention to the order of things, Slice of Life, Soft Family, Supernatural AU - Freeform, everyone is happy, maybe slightly OOC, thanks for reading, they're all happy, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: The day after the crab war fiasco, Angie decides it'd be a great idea to have an art day. So today, the 79th class is going to use art to express themselves.Only one person tries to eat paint, so Angie declares it a success!





	Paint Party

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the day after Salt Water and Bonfire!
> 
> Thanks, hope you enjoy it!

 

 

   It was nice outside. The sun had risen mere minutes ago, and a gentle breeze that smelled faintly of salt wafted into the cabin. Kaito sighed to himself, taking deep breaths. It was peaceful, quiet, and frankly a nice change of pace.  
  
The events of yesterday had put Kaito on edge, and he needed this. A moment of rest, where the world around him was still.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, taking time to make sure his steps were as light and silent as possible. Everyone else was still fast asleep, he didn't want to wake them. His time at Hope's Peak has so far proven that you should never wake a sleeping student. Especially when that sleeping student could pick you up and toss you like you weighed about as much as a couple of grapes.  
  
He opened the fridge, gathering some ingredients. Kaito had decided he wanted to make everyone breakfast. After all, everyone had to eat eventually.  
  
As he cooked, he hummed to himself. It was some Spanish song that Tenko had been playing the day before. It was certainly catchy. Tenko has some good taste in music. Not that she'd appreciate the compliment. He was just lucky she stopped screaming at him anytime he came near her.  
  
  
Before long, he had plenty of pancakes made. They smelled nice too. He had already started on eggs as well. Pretty much everyone ate their eggs differently, so he was cooking about 6 different types of eggs, It was work, sure, but he didn't mind too much. Cooking could be almost therapeutic at times.  
  
He lost track of time, and before he knew it, somebody else entered the kitchen, just as quietly as he had.  
  
"Momota-san, what are you doing up at this hour?" came a soft, time-worn voice. He looked over to see the mild-mannered maid staring at him. Despite the two of them being close in age (he was a month older than her), she had always seemed to him like an older relative. She reminded him a bit of his grandmother, soft and gentle with great insight into everyday life.  
  
"Good morning Tojo-san. I woke up early today, so I thought I'd make everyone something to eat. What time is it?" He asked. Tojo looked past him, presumably at a clock on the wall. "It is currently 9:30 Momota-san." She answered him in that formal, cool voice. He nodded, turning back to keep an eye on his eggs. "Do you require assistance?" The ultimate maid asked. "No thanks, Tojo-san. I've got this covered. If you really wanna help, go wake the others. Breakfast will be done soon, and I assume they'll want to eat it before it goes cold." He said.  
  
He heard footsteps exit the kitchen, and he went back to his task, assuming she had gone to do just that.  
  
  
Just as he was taking the last of the eggs off the stove, he heard shouting. He jumped slightly, cursing as he spilled hot oil on his shirt. Wincing, he quickly began taking it off, praying to whatever god there was that he wasn't burned.  
  
Ouma came bursting into the kitchen, laughing. There was still hints of sleep in the purple d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶ gremlin's eyes, and he was holding a familiar grey cap. "Not again." He groaned under his breath. The poor detective was always chasing after the little kleptomaniac for stealing something.  
  
"C'mon Ouma! It's too early for this!" He heard a slightly feminine voice whine. A tired, sluggish boy entered the room. Gold eyes met his, and he waved slightly. "Morning Kaito." He said, before turning back to his target. "Gimme back my hat!" He said, voice as loud as he could possibly muster. The poor boy looked visibly drained like he was in need of a very long nap. Did he even sleep? Probably not. Kaito knew from experience that the detective was a major insomniac. It was unlikely he got more than a couple minutes of sleep.  
  
'Hmm...nah!" Ouma said, that weirdly unsettling grin spreading across his face. "Please?" Shuichi said, clearly desperate for whatever reason. "Why do you even need it anyway? You don't even look good in it!" Ouma said, flailing his arms around like a crazy person.  
  
"Does it matter? It's my property! Just give it back!" The detective said, voice slightly higher than normal. He really was upset, wasn't he? Kaito sighed, going back to inspecting his stomach. Good, no burns. They didn't exactly have the materials or skills to treat burns, and the nearest hospital was a 3-hour drive.  
  
Suddenly, the hat was snatched out of Ouma's hands. A very tired, very exasperated Kaede sighed. "Ouma it's not even noon yet. Tone it down please." She said, passing the hat back to Shuichi. He looked immensely grateful. "Aw, you're no fun Kae-yay-day! But okay, whatever." The purple demon muttered, pouting.  
  
Slowly, everyone started filing into the kitchen to get food. Kaito focused intently on serving everyone. He was still shirtless, not that it really bothered him much. It was better than wearing a greasy, stained shirt.  
  
Once everyone had gotten their food, they all went and sat in the living room together. Maki sat next to him, and his heart soared just a little.  
  
The chaos of breakfast was, oddly enough, just as comforting as the silence before dawn. It was the familiarity of it perhaps. Ouma was bugging everyone, shoveling food into his mouth and making obscene comments every other sentence, mostly towards Miu.  
  
Miu was laughing and talking, pulling Kaede into the conversation as much as possible. Kaede had a mixture of annoyance and amusement on her face, smiling to herself and shaking her head every so often. Tenko seemed to be having an intense debate with Shirogane. Himiko sat next to the two, her head laid lazily onto the table. Tojo-san seemed to be watching the three of them with that motherly look in her eyes, the one that had gotten her labeled as the group's mom.  
  
Kiibo seemed to be discussing something with Angie. Angie was, as always, was animated in her speech, flinging her arms around like she was fighting off some beast.  
  
Shinguji was talking with Amami, Hoshi, and Gonta. Amami was dying of laughter at something Shinguji had said, and Hoshi was just looking at them all like they were crazy.  
  
Time passed like that, just them being a family. Finally, after everyone had had enough to eat, Angie stood up and spoke to the group.  
  
"I thought that today, we could do this bonding exercise I found!" She said.  
  
He could hear Kaede mumbling something about a "bonding moment" and "Klance". He wasn't sure what either of those meant, but whatever it was must have been funny because Miu proceeded to choke on her laughter.  
  
Tojo-san looked at Angie curiously. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
Angie smiled at the group. "This way!" the artist called out, turning on her heel and moving towards the common room. Everyone got up at slightly different speeds, with the first one to follow being Tsmugi and the last ones being Tenko and Himiko, purely because the latter of the two had to be woken up.  
  
Once they were all gathered in the main room, Angie excused herself for a moment. When she returned, she had a large number of art supplies and a bag of..popsicle sticks? Kaito raised his eyebrow, slightly curious as to what she had planned.  
  
  
"So here's how this is going to work. Each of us will draw a popsicle stick and pair up with the person whose popsicle stick has the same color dot as us. Then, we'll have 30 minutes to draw on a poster board a piece that somehow shows how we feel about that person. I think this'll be a great way to really bond!" Angie said, talking a little faster than normal.  
  
  
Ouma blinked and then began to speak. "Uh, Angie how do you know everyone'll be like, nice to each other?" He said. Angie giggled. "I don't! That's what'll make this fun!" She said.  
  
Everyone had the same reaction. They all looked at each other, silently wondering if Angie was crazy.  
  
The religious artist held out the bag. "Ok, single file line! Take a stick and go! Oh, and no peaking!" Angie said, taking a stick out for herself and putting it aside.  
  
Everyone carefully chose a stick. He could see Miu visibly sweat as she pulled one out. "Probably worried her partner will be less than kind." He thought to himself. Kaito chose a stick last. Or well, it wasn't really a choice at that point.  
  
  
He flipped his stick over. He had gotten orange. Kaede threw her hand up. "Oh, Kaito, I got orange as well!" She said, slightly relieved. Kaito sighed as well. At least he hadn't gotten Ouma.  
  
  
He went and stood next to her, scanning the group to see who else were partners.  
It seemed Ouma had ended up with Maki, Saihara with Miu, Amami with Tenko, Korekiyo with Himiko, Kirumi with Tsmugi, Kiibo with Hoshi, and Gonta with Angie. He knew that Ouma and Maki knew each other in Junior High, but Maki didn't seem to like him all that much. Or at least, that's how he'd seen it. The only other pairing that could be difficult was Korekiyo and Himiko since the small magician (she'd correct him by saying mage, but it wasn't like her magic was real) wasn't fond of Korekiyo. Still, it would probably be okay in the end.  
  
Over the normal chatter the class typically had, he heard Angie say something along the lines of "I've started the timer! We have thirty minutes!". He turned back toward his partner. "We should get started." He said. Kaede nodded, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
As the both of them began to draw, Kaito remembered why he never pursued that particular talent. He sucked at it. His lines could barely even be called that, they were more like scribbles. Still, he tried his best.  
  
Thirty minutes passed in what felt like no time at all. "Time's up!" Angie called out. Everyone turned to look at the blonde, who was beaming. "Now comes the really fun part. Everyone's gonna have to share their drawings and explain why the chose to draw what they did!" She called out.  
  
In the very back of his mind, Kaito thought to himself, "This is a bad idea."  
  
The first person to share was Ouma, whom Saihara had convinced (read: forced) to stand up. He flipped his poster-board thing over to reveal a surprisingly detailed collage of..eyes. Just, red eyes in a variety of different expressions. He could see Maki very visibly confused. "Ok look, don't like, get some sorta weird idea about this, 'kay? I just happen to pay a lot of attention to people's eyes, that's all. Maki tends to show more emotion in her eyes than anywhere else, anyhow." Ouma said, half rambling.  
  
Kaito found himself chuckling slightly. Maybe the purple gremlin did have a heart in their somewhere. ( ̶H̶e̶ ̶k̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶,̶ ̶H̶e̶'̶d̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶y̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶e̶m̶o̶t̶i̶o̶n̶l̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶m̶a̶t̶t̶e̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶.̶ ̶)  
  
Maki sighed, standing up and showing her drawing. It was..actually pretty well done. It was a picture of Ouma, holding a grey cap in his hand (he assumed it was the detectives) and laughing. Behind that Ouma was a smaller Ouma, in what looked like a school uniform (though it wasn't one he'd seen before, maybe it was their middle school uniform?) that was maybe 4 sizes too big for him, and bandages over one of his eyes.  
  
  
Maki then sat down. Everyone sort of knew better than to say anything.  
  
The next few pairs went by in a blur. When it was his turn, he stood up. "This is uh...I'm sorry Kaede." He said. His was a very bad drawing of Kaede and her piano. He could hear Ouma snickering. Kaede smiled as he showed hers. It was an equally terrible drawing of Kaito. The two began laughing. Kaito couldn't believe how funny this was. His sense of humor was weird.  
  
Kaede stood up after everyone had gone. "C'mon guys, let's get dressed! I wanna head to the boardwalk." She said. Everyone nodded and made various noises of consent. They all dispersed, though Kaito was the last one to leave.  
  
At the end of it all, that was a pretty fun way to start off his day.  
  



End file.
